


Dance, Dance

by whenitstarted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, High School AU, Jock Castiel, Jock Dean, M/M, Prom, jock destiel, so much jocks that i don't think that word exists anymore, they slow dance and its cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenitstarted/pseuds/whenitstarted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dean and Cas go to prom together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance, Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Request via an anon on tumblr. Jock!destiel prom dates. Can't get much cuter than that.

"You think people will say anything about it?" Dean asks, stood in his living room with his boyfriend, the two of them stood side by side in front of a mirror above the fireplace.

"About The Great Dean Winchester?" Cas scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, of course they'll talk. Wouldn't you?"

He just shrugs, brushing shoulders with Cas and waggling his eyebrows at him in the mirror, watch him try not to smile, fail, laugh, shove him gently in the shoulder. "You know you look great, right?" He grins, lifting his hands to the collar of Cas' shirt and folding it neatly, fixing his light green tie in the process because Cas can't even put on clothes straight.

"I mean," Cas shrugs, raising his own hands to tweak Dean's hair, resting them back on his shoulders and cupping his neck. "Maybe if I was going with a regular looking person I could be handsome, but standing next to extraordinarily beautiful you; gonna be kind of a drag."

He blushes, and he knows that's the reaction Cas wanted because the tips of his fingers ghost over his reddened cheeks. "Shut up," he grumbles, catching his dad walk in over Cas' shoulder. He shakes a camera, raising an eyebrow at Dean who groans. "We've gotta get the mandatory parents prom pictures, so just look pretty, alright?"

Cas nods seriously, saluting Dean and lets himself be pulled in front of the open window, hooking his arm around Dean's waist while Dean's goes around his shoulder. What neither of them expect is for John to follow them all the way out to the Impala afterwards, taking shots of the two of them hand in hand, Dean opening the door for Cas, Dean flipping the camera off while he crosses back over to the drivers side. He never thought his dad would be all about prom pictures with his oldest son and his boyfriend, but at least he's cool with it.

Of course, no one  at the school knew that Dean was taking Cas, or that Cas was taking Dean. They'd been a secret for the past two and a half years, but now that they're seniors they figure it wouldn't be right to go to prom with anyone but the other. So when Dean told the football team that he's bringing his girl from a different school, and Cas told the baseball team that his prom date is prettier than any of theirs, no one batted an eye. Because, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are straight and best friends, and everyone knows that!

Except for when they show up -prom is on the roof top of a huge building downtown, which is actually pretty cool but Dean is afraid of heights, so- together, and without girls in pretty dresses and beautiful make up, it's catching a few eyes. Dean wonders if they all think that the both of them have been ditched and their dates skipped out on them, so he's quick to tangle his fingers with Cas', who looks up at him and smiles, earning a kiss to his forehead from Dean.

Girls are staring. Dean knows -he's heard talk in the locker room after games, and knows Cas hasn't escaped the same talks with his own teammates- that there were girls who would do anything to be taken by Dean and Cas. In any way possible, not just to prom, but he ignored those parts of the, " _dude, all the girls want you!"_ talks. Because, ew.

There are more envious stares to the both of them than there are stink eyes, but they're catching a lot of those too, which he doesn't really give a fuck about. They'd been wanting to come out to the school for so long and it feels like a weight lifted off the both of them to finally be able to be out in public, holding hands and sharing gooey, couple-y looks with each other.

"I refuse to believe that the reason we're getting stared at is because of anything other than you looking like a fucking model right now," Cas whispers to him as they stand on the walk way on the roof, Dean only slightly clinging to him even though they aren't near the edge at all.

"Is this night going to be filled with you complimenting me left and right?"

"Probably," he shrugs, laughing when Dean sighs. "How am I suppose to help it when I've got the hottest date here? I deserve the right to brag, Dean!"

"I hope you're aware that if I wasn't in love with you I would so ditch you. Dork," he smiles, pressing a kiss to his smiling lips and ignoring a groan from a guy behind them with his girlfriend who is less pretty than Cas. (Which is how Dean has been describing girls and boys alike in his head for the past almost three years.) So how dare he say that he's got the hottest date when he got to bring Cas?

"Love you too," he says softer, hand on Dean's cheek now. "I'm happy we did this, y'know?"

"Me too," he agrees, and he is. So fucking happy.

They get a handful of pictures, they both get shit from their retrospective teammates, but overall it's just joking and none of their real friends even care. Chuck says he saw it coming, but Ash says he bet that the two of them would have bailed out on their dates to go fuck in the bathroom anyways. Maybe they weren't as good at keeping the secret, but it doesn't matter now.

The night is full of laughing, dancing like idiots, which Dean is great at doing, talking with good friends, drinking non-spiked punch because that only happens in the movies, and lots of making out. Dean drags Cas to the dance floor every time a slower song comes on because he wants to hold him in public, wants people to see them together and know how much they love each other; wants people to envy what they have. He presses Cas in close, sings stupid love songs along with the music in his ear, spins them and dips him once before Cas says that if he makes him out to be the girl then he's going to tell the everyone within hearing distance that Dean bottoms. He knows he won't, but he stops anyways and just spins and twirls with him, keeping his hands on his hips politely. Except for when they dip just a bit south because he's his boyfriend and he's allowed to cop a feel when every now and then.

It's pretty great really, and Dean had a great time and when the dance ends at midnight, he and Cas walk, stumbling stupidly together and giggling, pressing kisses wherever they can reach. Dean frowns for the first time all night when they see the Impala's hood. Scratched with keys the word, _FAGS._  And that sucks. He's good with cars and will be able to get it out, but it still sucks.

He's mad on the drive home about it, so Cas, while the car is still moving, hops into the backseat and starts undressing.

"What are you doing?" He asks, making eye contact in the rear view mirror.

"I don't wanna see that look on your face after such a great night," he says, loosening his tie. "So I'm gonna wipe that sad look right off. Pull over, will you?"

It takes him a minute before he grins, pulling off to the side of the road with a goofy smile. "Fuck, I love you, Cas."

"I love you too, Dean," he replies easily. "Now please, get back here and get your pants off."

**Author's Note:**

> Number nine is up! And it isn't porn for once ahaha. PS, this title credit goes to the lovely Fall Out Boy. Leave comments? :*


End file.
